In mechanically operated breaker point mechanisms, a breaker spring is employed to urge a movable breaker point into electrical contact with a stationary breaker point and provides means of electrically interconnecting the ignition coil and condenser with the breaker points. In the prior art, each lead wire from the condenser and ignition coil is provided with a separate connector secured to a single terminal by which the breaker spring is attached to the breaker point housing. Examples of such constructions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,546 to Phelon et al. and 2,820,856 to Krueger. Although such mechanisms effectively maintain the electrical connections between the ignition components and the breaker spring, it is highly desirable to minimize the number of parts required for this purpose with a view to economy and ease of manufacture and assembly.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved breaker assembly which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved breaker assembly wherein electrical and mechanical connection to the breaker points is accomplished solely by the breaker spring per se, no separate connector being required.